This invention pertains to bird seed feeders of the limited time use or disposable type which comprises a container for the bird seed, a feeding port, and a perch for the bird. In general, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,570,575, 4,649,865, 4,690,101 4,607,597, 4,637,344 which relate to this type of bird feeder. One such bird feeder is disclosed in U.S Pat. No. 4,606,298. In this patent, a single plastic sheet commonly known as a "blister pack" is vacuum-formed producing a bird feeder containing a seed reservoir and the feeding port and the perch. In such a bird feeder, because of the plastic, static, electriciy and the inherent chaff in the bird food, it is difficult to find a clean surface to seal the back to the container. Accordingly, in the '298 patent it teaches the use of a chipboard or cardboard as a backing. In contrast, and to solve the sealing problem, the bird feeder according to the present invention contains no backing.
In use, the consumer must cut a feeding port in the bird feeder described in the '298 patent to allow the bird seed to cascade to the bottom of the feeding area and the perch is formed by folding the flat position to 90 degrees. By contrast, as will become more apparent from the following description, the instant/disposable bird feeder requires only that the user hang and remove the chipboard or cardboard restraint to begin the seed flow and put the bird feeder into use.